Oneshot: Winter Nights
by colouredred
Summary: He arrives on a winter night, as always. They have long been friends, bordering the ever dangerous drop that comes before 'more'. On this visit, however, she intends for it to be strictly business; not that she has ever listened to her own intentions before. Mikage/OC


**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Kamisama Hajimemashita', but I do own my OCs.**

**Note: Shizuko is the cat-familiar of Toshiko, who was the previous god of the shrine before disappearing under strange circumstances (presumed to be the lack of need for a god). Shizuko is looking for someone to take Toshiko's place as a god at their shrine.**

* * *

_Winter Nights_

* * *

On snowy nights, when the ground was a blanket of white and the sky bore a full moon, Shizuko could often be found awake when all else where in bed. She would stand by the window as was ritual, a lone silhouette, and it was there that she waited. Her god, the lady Toshiko, never came home anymore.

She stayed among the stars now; and yet still Shizuko would remain, patiently.

On that night, Shizuko stayed awake long past midnight.

The moon was full, pale, and when she stretched her arm out the window its light made her fair skin glow. Often, she found a strange tingling travel down her spine when under the watch of the moon. Shizuko knew it was power she drew from it; her abilities as a familiar were always stronger when the moon shone full.

At length, Shizuko sighed. Her shoulders slopped, her kimono slipping further down her arms. She decided that there was only so much worrying she could do before it became unhealthy.

Perhaps he would not come tonight. He was busy, no doubt, with no time to spare for a lonely, godless familiar.

She should sleep, wait again the next night. Certainly, for him, she could find the patience to do just that.

A pool of worry began to stir in Shizuko, making her stomach twist into all kinds of sickening shapes. She knew she shouldn't be so doubtful of other people, although it was hardly her fault. Experience had taught her little of faith, and she was now only certain of herself.

"Lady!"

Shizuko's head jerked.

"Lady Shizuko!"

"Aki, you know not to call me 'lady'. I am not Toshiko, merely her familiar."

Aki, who was the other half of Aoi, the shrine spirits of Toshiko Shrine, seemed to do a little, angry dance. Shizuko still did not look, instead listening and assuming this to the thumping on the wooden floor.

"But the Lady Toshiko insisted upon it!" Aki proclaimed.

"The Lady Toshiko is not here." Shizuko sighed.

She cast a quick glance over her shoulder. Aki had the appearance of a small child, chubby, with a bowl-cut of brown hair and brilliant blue eyes, and could have almost past for human, if not for the turtle shell attached to their back. It was this, a trait shared with the identical-appearing Aoi, that betrayed the supernatural being they truly were; a shrine spirit.

Truly, Shizuko was grateful for them. Even after their lady Toshiko had departed, they remained, for so many years that even despite all their similarities, she knew them well enough to tell the pair apart by voice. Before that, she had relied upon the kanji on their shells, which scribed their individual names.

"No, she's not here," Aki agreed, "But someone else is."

Shizuko turned away, sinking down onto the window ledge. "I did not think he would come." She sighed, a little relieved.

"Aoi is showing him in right now. Do you want to talk to him?"

Shizuko smiled. "Well, I was the one that asked him to come."

"That's a yes then?"

Her smile remained. Shizuko, conscious of her unkempt state, wondered if she should try to fix her hair, which was currently nothing more than a mass of black, half held loosely up in a hasty bun by two hair sticks.

"My dear Shizuko," cried a voice, the door to the room slamming open not long after, "I'm sure it's a pleasure-"

"To see me, yes I am sure it is, Mikage."

At length, with a comfortable slowness, Shizuko turned from the window and towards her visitor. Mikage, a renowned Land God who had recently abandoned his shrine, was as tall as ever, blond-haired and brown-eyed, dressed in a coat befitting of the snowy, winter weather. His smile was infectious.

"Always." He assured.

"Shizuko, Lord Mikage is here to see you." declared a cheery, disembodied voice.

Mikage stepped forward, revealing the child-like shrine spirit, Aoi, to be floating behind his shoulders. The spirit grinned broadly, with boundless enthusiasm.

"I can see that." Shizuko replied.

"Of course you can!" Aki agreed, before walking around towards the door. "Aoi and I will take our leave now."

"As you wish." She inclined her head in an approving movement.

Aoi, floating around mid-air still, rolled to their shell, before swimming backstroke out of the room. Aki, not even half the size of the door, still managed to close it afterwards. With Mikage and herself finally alone, they took a moment to appreciate this simple fact.

Shizuko swept aside some of her hair, drawing attention to the elegant features of her face, all of which seemed to near perfection, but for her slim, hooked nose. The golden eyes were familiar, something Mikage would know whether she was in her human form, or any other.

"Please," she gestured to the ground, "Sit."

In awaiting Mikage's uncertain arrival, Shizuko had set up a small table and futons. Her efforts also extended to the brewing of some tea. Its leafy aroma filled the air the moment she poured the first cup.

"Thank you." Mikage bade, accepting a cup readily.

"It is my pleasure, Mikage, especially since you journeyed so far."

"Anyone would, to see you."

Her lips stretched in a smile. His company was always a welcome reprieve from her usual routines. "I apologise that I cannot continue to exchange pleasantries. I did not just call you here for that alone."

"Sadly," Mikage added, "I remember our last meeting was quite eventful."

Shizuko tensed suddenly.

"T-that…that was…" she stammered.

"A mistake?"

She nodded, calming down with a single deep breath. "Yes…quite a lovely one."

"Well, if you ever need a good kiss again…"

"I know where to find you." She agreed, oddly humorous.

They took a sip out of their respective cups of tea. Shizuko almost spat it back out – she had made it far too hot. Mikage, on the other hand, swallowed without complaint; he really was very unnecessarily sweet like that.

"Regardless. What can I help you with?" he continued, voice softened with curiosity.

Shizuko pressed her lips together, feeling the smooth layer of her makeup. This was a delicate issue, as was anything involving Toshiko. She was glad that the shrine spirits were not in the room – although she wouldn't discount them listening in.

"It is to do with Toshiko." She supplied at length.

"The Luck God."

"Not any longer. Her time in this shrine has past, and it is ready for a new god."

"I agree."

She quirked a brow. "Are you sure? I have not finished yet."

A sudden, chill wind blew in through the window. A shiver raced up her spine, leaving Shizuko to reconsider her dress sense; a tight-fitting dress and sloppily worn kimono was impractical for staying warm.

"You really should close the windows." Mikage advised, sipping at his tea. He seemed to be completely ambivalent to the hat that had been whisked of his head by the gust of wind.

Without a word, Shizuko placed her cup on the table and did as was recommended. Though she might love the winter – though it must be noted, that as a cat familiar, this did in no way include _water_ – it was probably becoming a discomfort to Mikage. As a guest and a friend, he was above her own wants.

Footsteps followed her own. When Shizuko turned around, she found Mikage standing behind her. The urge to reach up and comb down his blonde hair was far from weak. Her hand twitched. It was he that moved first.

"You worry too much," he declared, raising his hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, "You forgive too easily. And you are too proud; we could end this game if only you would admit that you love me."

Shizuko closed her eyes, yet retained enough control to reply, "The game? Is that not half the fun?"

He kissed her forehead softly. "For a while." He sighed.

"I…" she sighed, the words escaping her. She has always had issues with admitting her feelings; that past kiss had been the failed attempt at her confession. "I think we should sit down again."

A little disappointed at her change of subject, Mikage agreed wordlessly. He turned, coat flapping behind him as he returned to his previous seat. If Shizuko was so eager to return to their discussion of business, he would acquiesce; it must be important.

"So, you were saying?" Mikage asked, as a way of prompting her to continue.

Shizuko became considerably more focused with that. "Ah, yes. This shrine is in need of a new god."

"You want my help?"

"In a way."

Shizuko, inclined more to riddles and avoidance of the issues, offered her hand to Mikage. She had to pull back the sleeve of her blue kimono to expose her hand, and the ring on her finger. Mikage peered down at her.

"Surely you have noticed it by now." She said.

"Ah…"

As that wasn't really much of an answer, Shizuko went on to explain, "The ring. Before Toshiko…left, she gave me this. The ring is nothing special, and serves only one purpose; to hold the god's mark."

Mikage took her hand gently, bringing it closer. His eye assessed the ring critically, taking in the silver band and large, golden stone set within. He frowned briefly, before a soothing smile returned.

"So it does. You're looking for someone to bear the mark, and become the new Luck God." He realised.

"Correct."

Mikage looked across at her. His glasses caught the light.

"You're not thinking…" he wondered, lips pursued.

Shizuko nodded. "I am."

"Shizuko…"

"It is perfect. You have left your own shrine, you need a home, and I need someone to take up the god's mark. It is logical, and, though you might not agree that this is as good as I think it is, you can spend more time with me."

"You know I would love to, but-"

"Become the Luck God of this shrine."

His sigh was heavy.

"I'm sorry." Mikage murmured, "I can't."

Her expression did not change. Shizuko had never been that hopeful, and so there was hardly much of an expectation to be let down on in the first place. She had but one question. "Why?"

Mikage guided her still outstretched hand to his forehead, where her fingers twitched in his hair.

"Feel that? I haven't yet given away my own god's mark. I couldn't be both the Land God, and the God of Luck." He explained apologetically.

The warmth Shizuko could sense was enough proof of his words. "I figured." She at last remarked.

"It's not you, Shizuko," Mikage assured, "I still have business with my shrine, that's all."

"I understand." She retracted her hand.

"Although this doesn't mean that I can't help."

"Hm? How?"

Within seconds, without seeming to move at all, Mikage was suddenly kneeling beside Shizuko. She turned towards him, wondering if her cheeks were as red as they felt.

"I can think of at least one person worthy of bearing that god's mark." He said.

"Who?"

He looked at her, giving her a measured stare.

"Who is it?" Shizuko repeated.

If anything, Mikage's gaze intensified. Clarity dawned like the morning sun over the horizon.

"I…" Shizuko murmured. The words couldn't be found, were absent in the wake of her surprise.

"_You_." Mikage agreed, a gentle smiling gracing his lips.

"I am Toshiko's familiar; I could not ever take her place." She argued.

Mikage seemed to sway closer, his hand rising so that he might trace lines across the skin of her cheek. "I'm not saying you should," he replied, "I wouldn't ever want you to take Toshiko's place. I like you just fine as you are, and as you are is good enough. You're beautiful, clever, strong, and you _care_; those are the qualities of a god, and why I think you would do well as the God of Luck."

A strange lightness bubbled up within Shizuko. A swell of words pressed against her tongue, yet each died on the tip; all because she loved Mikage, and it was pointless to ever deny it.

In the absence of a reply, she acted instinctively. Without warning, or very little of it, Shizuko launched herself across the space between them, enveloping Mikage in her arms. He laughed, and when pressed up against his chest, the hum of this was easily discerned. A small thing, laughter, but the absence of it only made it all the sweeter.

"I am not agreeing." She mumbled.

"I'm not telling you to." He said distractedly, as he was preoccupied with finding a suitable way to return her embrace.

His hands settled in the dip of her waist, one a little higher and the other sneaking underneath her loosely-worn kimono. Shizuko wondered if her heart had ever raced faster, before deciding _no_ as Mikage's glasses hit her head when he kissed the tangle of her hair.

"Mikage…?"

She had to crane her neck to be able to see his face at all; although she could have closed her eyes and still known what sort of smile he was wearing in that moment.

Just as soon as there was space between them, Shizuko took it away. She was slow, careful as ever, and unnervingly attentive as she leaned in. She was close enough that could have counted Mikage's eyelashes, despite not doing this; instead, she kissed him.

Very soon, there was an insistent pressure as his hand cradled the back of her neck. She mimicked the action, disregarding any thought for breath. Shizuko was tired of being alone, and Mikage was tired of waiting.

"Shizuko-"

"You're right," she interjected before he could continue, "The time for games as passed."

He stared at her wondrously. "Are you saying…?"

"Yes."

Mikage nodded, agreeing, "I do too."

"But I am not agreeing with you. I will just have to find someone else to bear the god's mark." Shizuko assured.

He grabbed ahold of the hand that had fallen from his cheek to her knee. And to think Shizuko had thought he would not come.

Which, considered, made her wonder one other thing.

A deep breath of winter air filled her, before Shizuko asked, "Will you stay a little longer?"

Mikage smiled slow and sweet. "Of course."

* * *

**So, I haven't uploaded anything for almost a month now (I'm severely lacking in motivation) so I decided to finish off a few oneshots and ignore all the homework I have. **

**Thanks for reading, and please do review.**


End file.
